Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a high-speed electrical connector known to the inventor(s) are totally different from those of an electrical connector known to the inventor(s). For instance, a HDMI electrical receptacle connector known to the inventor(s) includes an inner metal shell and an outer metal shell; elastic pieces are formed on the inner metal shell for contacting the plug connector, and pins are extending from two sides of the outer metal shell for soldering with a circuit board. Hence, since the inner metal shell is enclosed by the outer metal shell, the shell of the HDMI connector can have a “non-crack configuration”; alternatively, a plastic shell may be provided for enclosing the inner metal shell to have the “non-crack configuration”.